1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a fabrication technology of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a fabrication technology of a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
By digital media devices that have appeared recently, it is turning into a living environment where the information may be accessed anywhere and anytime. While an analog is converted into a digital, various devices of the digital system are rapidly spread. The various devices require a storage medium, which can easily store video shot, recorded music and various data. According to the high-density trend, non-memory semiconductor industry also interest in the filed of system on chip (SoC), and the semiconductor industry in the world are engaged in a competitive investment for strengthening of the basic technology of the SoC. The SoC is a technology that all systems are integrated into a single semiconductor. If system design technology of the SoC is not secured, development of the non-memory semiconductor is going to be difficult.
Recently, a multi-function chip in which a digital circuit and analog circuit are mixed becomes mainstream in the field of SoC, an embedded memory for trimming of an analog device or storing internal arithmetic algorithm is needed more and more. However, because the embedded memory is fabricated based on a CMOS process or logic process for forming a logic circuit, it is difficult to increase the integration degree of the embedded memory.